The Mixed World
by Universal Galaxy
Summary: The weird mixed world where all video game characters and cartoon characters coexist. New chApters soon to come. Please review if u can!
1. Prolouge

**This is the prologue of my story. It should focus on Sora and Roxas but this is just the prologue. The episodes will have Sora and Roxas in it.**

**Disclaimer: I shall disclaim this, just in case somebody says to me, "Hey, that was my story, you !". So forgive me if I trespass into unknown boundaries.**

**Prolouge**

Endless talking and stupid noises echoed all around the icy skating rink in East Crazy City Mall. The skating rink was so full of people. Those people were all your favorite cartoon characters, book characters and TV show characters and etc. etc. etc.

Yeah, you name it. There was Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Starfish, Harry Potter, Timmy Turner, Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, Tom & Jerry, Mickey Mouse, Kingdom Hearts characters and many others. ALL others.

But this story will be focusing on Artemis Fowl. But the main story is about Sora and Roxas. But this prologue will just focus on Artemis Fowl for now. Yes, _the _Artemis Fowl. And with him is one of _the _Butlers. And what was Artemis Fowl doing in a crazy ice-skating rink full of suspicious and crazy people in a crazy mall? Don't ask me. It's probably for one of those major money-earning plans to restore his family's fortune. As if he needed more money. He was one of the richest people in the world, for god sakes. Anyway, here it goes.

Artemis Fowl was sitting on a chair at a table at the small café just inside the entrance of the ice-skating rink facility.

Artemis Fowl: Butler, where is this so-called Squidward Tentacles?

Butler: Please be patient, Artemis. Squidward Tentacles is usually late for meetings.

Artemis Fowl: Anyway, why are we meeting in a place like this?

But Butler could not reply yet. Squidward has entered the building. Or skating rink, whatever. Squidward quickly took off his sunglasses because there was no sun in the mall. Or the skating rink, whatever.

Squidward: Ah, you must be the child prodigy, Artemis Fowl.

Artemis Fowl: I'm not a child prodigy, you idiot. I'm 76.

Squidward: What … the? You are?

Artemis Fowl: You idiot, I can't believe you fell for that.

Squidward: Ahem, anyway, let us discuss matter at the ice, shall we?

Artemis Fowl: No thanks, once you go inside, you'll never get out. Didn't you see what happened to Patrick?

Squidward: Oh yeah. The ambulance just came when I came here.

Suddenly, everyone in the ice-skating rink began shout out the word "hot" or "the ice is melting!" or "watch out!" or "I'd like to order a double cheeseburger, please". Artemis and Squidward quickly turned around to see what was happening. The ice in the ice-skating rink began to melt at a rapid pace. Everyone tried to get out. Some had easy methods to go out, like the Incredibles used their powers, and some other crazy super heroes. Super Man tried to break the window that separated the outside and the inside, but ended up breaking his knuckles. But others, just like Artemis had said above, once you get in, you'll never get out. It was just too crowded.

Butler: Master Artemis Fowl, what ever is happening to everyone?

Artemis Fowl glance up at the ceiling above the ice. It was glowing a bright orange and emitting a very powerful heat across his face. No wonder the ice was melting.

Artemis Fowl: Look up there, Butler. Somebody had installed a wide heating solar-powered panel up there. It must be incredibly hot in the rink. Luckily we didn't get in.

Butler: Artemis, the heat is increasing rapidly. Let us get out of here while we still have the chance.

Artemis and Butler quickly retreated into their Mercedes-Benz in the parking lot, not noticing that Squidward was following them too. Butler swiftly drove the car out of the hell of a mall which was now melting into oblivion. Artemis glanced out of the black window and saw that other buildings of the city were melting too.

Artemis Fowl: Butler, look. It looks like somebody else put wide heating solar-powered panels in those places too.

Just then, a thought struck Artemis like a bullet.

Artemis Fowl: Oh no … the Manor! All our hard work for restoring my family's fortune will melt into oblivion! We have to stop this wide heating solar-powered panel stuff somebody has put in every building before the money is all gone! The MONEY!

Butler: Artemis, forgive me, but you sound like Mr. Krabs.

Artemis Fowl: Yeah, I know. I don't think we can reach the manor in time. We need help.

Butler nodded.

Butler: Yes … Sora and Roxas.

**Well, what do you think of my story? Please review if you can. The next episode, I am working on. Wait, you must. For reading, thanks a lot.**


	2. Chapter I

**This is the first chapter of my story. Before it was the prologue, which mainly focused on Artemis Fowl, but in this first chapter, it will be more of a KINGDOM HEARTS theme.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, if this plot or story theme has been written by anyone else before, sorry for copying.**

**CHAPTER I**

Butler quickly ripped open a piece of A4 paper covering a super top-secret device near the steering wheel. He grabbed the device within, and handed it over to Artemis who was sitting at the back seat, thinking about all the money that could have been melting at the very moment he was thinking about it. Artemis activated the tiny cube device thing. Butler halted the car in front of an oak tree. After a few seconds, the cube device began to shake and light up a fancy blue color. And then a reddish brown color, then a green color, then blue, then violet. After those useless lights, a bright blue portal opened up at the oak tree. Butler quickly drove the car into the portal that led to Twilight Town.

Sora and Roxas was practicing their magic abilities in Roxas' room in a fine, windless twilight. Sora began to cast a fire spell and aimed towards Roxas. Roxas quickly used a strange spell that he made by himself. Sora released the fireball. It soared past the air and bounced of a mirror behind Roxas. The mirror deflected the fireball back towards Sora. Sora's quick reflexes helped him dodge the fireball, but instead fell for Roxas' trap; the gender-changing spell. Bright green and white sparks illuminated Sora's body, enclosing him in a blanket of shining light. Sora landed on the ground with a loud crashing sound, almost like fist hitting flesh.

Sora: Ouch! Hey, that hurts!

Roxas snickered.

Roxas: You fell for that trap!

Sora: I can't believe your gender-changing spell actually worked!

Sora scrambled to his feet and then limped to the bathroom. Roxas was now laughing uncontrollably.

Just then, a giant blue portal opened right in front of Roxas' face. A black Mercedes-Benz came out of it in a second after the portal opened. The car crashed into the wall, which did not break. What a tough wall it is. Roxas quickly cast an ice spell to cool down the car before it exploded. Roxas quickly helped Artemis and Butler get out of the car. Artemis and Butler picked themselves up and began to clean of blood and dust from their faces.

Roxas: Artemis! What are you doing here? What happened?

Somebody opened the car's trunk just as Roxas finished the sentence. Eight squirming tentacles slipped out of it, followed by a huge nose and a wrinkled head.

Artemis: Hey … it's Squidward from the ice-skating rink!

Squidward: Yeah, it's Squidward from the ice-skating rink.

Butler: Yep, it's Squidward from the ice-skating rink …

Roxas: It's Squidward from the ice-skating rink?

Squidward took out a spray can of mineral water from a pocket on his shirt. He sprayed himself so he wouldn't go dry numerous times. Artemis decided to change the subject.

Artemis: Okay, let's get back to the chase. Crazy city is melting under wide heating solar-powered panels. The Fowl Manor too can melt and also all my family's fortune will go with it. We know how a minute here is equal to an hour back at Crazy City, so we need your help with a few supernatural spells.

Roxas: Crazy City is melting!

Artemis: Yes it is.

Roxas: Well, that's bad. Why can't Captain Holly Short help?

Artemis: It'll take too long for her to get back up there. I figured your magic might help quicker. You've been practicing, haven't you?

Roxas nodded vigorously.

Roxas: Yep, but it's not enough to protect the whole of Crazy City from those wide heating solar-powered panels. I think we might need the Magic Multiplier.

Butler: Magic Multiplier? You mean those giant pieces of paper with symbols on it?

Roxas: It's not just any paper, its magic paper. Anyway, yes, it is those giant pieces of paper with symbols on it.

Butler: Can we get one within 56 minutes 23 seconds 87 semi-seconds 556780 nano-seconds?

Roxas: I think we can get one in around 55 minutes 2 seconds 13 semi-seconds and 90065789 nano-seconds.

Artemis: Great, we should have enough time. If we leave now, we could have some time to spare. By the way, Roxas, where's Sora?

Roxas pointed towards the bathroom door.

Roxas: He's trying to make a potion that can change genders.

Squidward: Why would Sora want to become a girl?

Roxas: He is a girl.

Butler: What happened?

Roxas: Long story.

Roxas gathered some magical belongings. They all quickly went out of the bathroom and went to the train station. Meanwhile, back at Roxas' room, Sora was mixing witches' leg hairs and tail of Newt in the bathroom sink; the usual combination for gender-changing potions. He decided to use Magical Powder, to enhance the effect just in case. After throwing in a few scales of a basilisk to complete the mixture, Sora grabbed a wooden spoon and began to stir gently. While he stirred, he poured in some orange juice for flavor and sugar, with a little bit of his friend Aladdin's spices for some taste. Sora stirred for a minute or two before filling a small vial of the liquid. Once he finished filling up the vial, he decided to just drink from the sink straight away. Sora gulped down the strange concoction and then went out to follow Roxas and Artemis and Butler and Squidward.

**On the road towards the train station …**

Artemis, Butler, Roxas and Squidward hurried towards the Town Train Station. They wasted 2 minutes in getting to the train station and another minute waiting for Squidward to finish spraying himself with that despicable Bikini Bottom water.

Artemis: Excuse me, mademoiselle. How much for 4 tickets?

Mademoiselle: Where to?

Roxas: We're going to the Land of Giant Pieces of Paper that has Symbols on it.

Mademoiselle: That'll be … free for all today.

Artemis gathered the four tickets and passed one to each of the … other guys.

Squidward: Quaintword Tortellini!

Butler: Hitler?

Roxas: Addidas?

Artemis: Britney Spears!

Mademoiselle: I'm sorry if I misspelled your names. I'm not very good at spelling.

Squidward: Well, I can see that.

Roxas: Never mind our misspelled names. The train will live in about a minute. Has everyone got everything they need?

Artemis: Yes. I didn't bring anything with me when Butler and I came here.

**Sora's Journey …**

Sora limped slowly over to the train station. It was horribly uncomfortable for him/her especially with the gender-changing potion taking effect. Sora thought that perhaps she/he put in too much witches' leg hairs or basilisk scales. He/she continued on desperately, even though the painful sensation was excruciating.

**In the train …**

BRAS (short for Butler, Roxas, Artemis and Squidward) boarded the train 1 minute ago. The strange shaped train choked and coughed and vibrated every now and then. After what seemed like a century's wait, the train finally began to move, slowly at first, but gathering speed every second.

Roxas: The trip to the Land of Giant Pieces of Paper with Symbols on it will not take long. We'll get there soon.

Butler: I thought the Land of Giant Pieces of Paper with Symbols on it was quite a ways away.

Squidward: And this train is moving quite slowly. Even Gary the snail could slide alongside it and keep up.

Roxas: Don't worry about a thing. This train will soon go into light-year speed.

Artemis: Light-year speed!

The train began to churn and groan. The interior of the train began to feel very air-pressured. Gravity became powerful and heat became intense. The train then turned on its light-year travel devices and mechanisms. BRAS and the train then went into light-year speed mode.

**Next time on THE MIXED WORLD …**

**BRAS find themselves in a strange forest. It looks as if they are lost. Then they find two people. It looks as if one of them is the absolute truth-teller and the other a liar. BRAS need to find the way out, but if they ask the liar, the liar would show them the wrong way. How can they find who is the liar or who is the absolute truth-teller?**

**Well … did you like this chapter? I put this in the K+ section because there is light swearing but other chapters might be for a more mature audience. **

**Please review! **

**Universal Galaxy**


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome to another chapter of The Mixed World! BRAS (Butler, Roxas, Artemis and Squidward) continue on to find a way to stop those wide heating solar-powered panels that is continuing to melt everything in Crazy City. Artemis sought the help of Sora and Roxas to help in destroying all those wide heating solar-powered panels. BRAS last time went into the train to go to the Lands of Giant Pieces of Paper with Symbols on it.**

**DISCLAIMER: IF anyone has used this plot, sorry for copying. The idea was inspired by a story … I can't remember what it was called.**

**Chapter II**

The wind was knocked out of Artemis' lungs like a launching rocket. White lights flashed passed the train windows, creating streaks of white shooting stars. Butler, being the biggest, tried to protect Artemis and Roxas (who cares about Squidward) with his huge able body. Squidward desperately clung on a metal pole near him. Artemis could feel his internal organs getting crushed together. Artemis let out a cold high-pitched yet low scream, Roxas only opened his mouth and Squidward shouting like a big-nosed squid. Oh wait; he is a big-nosed squid. At last, everything went blank for BRAS. Hurray for BRAS! Hip, hip, hurray!

Butler was the first to awaken from blankness. His head ached horribly, probably the result of him crashing into a metal pole. His ankle also hurt like hell. Actually, it didn't hurt for Butler hopefully. He was a trained bodyguard, for goodness sakes. Butler searched the wrecked train for any signs of Artemis or Roxas. Butler carefully stepped among the wreck of crates, seat cushions and broken glass. Something moved among a pile of ripped cardboard crates near Butler. He quickly pushed aside the boxes/crates revealing eight squirming tentacles. Relieved that at least one of them survived other than him, Butler continued searching for Artemis and Roxas. In two minutes, Butler and Squidward had found Artemis and Roxas, but it seems that they were unconscious. Butler cooled Artemis' forehead with a damp cloth he got from out of nowhere while Squidward sprayed Roxas with the Bikini Bottom water spray. Suddenly, Roxas woke up. He sat up straight almost immediately, only to remove the Bikini Bottom water off from his face. Then Roxas went back to unconsciousness.

Butler: I thought that almost worked.

Squidward: Yeah, me too.

It wasn't very long until Artemis and Roxas woke up. Butler then scanned their surroundings for any signs of danger.

Butler: It looks like the train crashed into a giant paper tree.

Roxas: Paper Tree? That means we're nearly at the Land of Giant Pieces of Paper with Symbols on it.

Squidward: Let's just get this done and over with.

BRAS traveled into the paper tree forest. The trees and plantations became very dense and thick. The twilight sun could hardly be seen through the thick branches and leaves. They continued on for another few minutes, until they realized they were lost.

Artemis: Great, just great.

Squidward: Great?! Nothing's great, we're lost!

Artemis: I was being sarcastic.

Butler: Now is not the time for quarrel, young friends. We must continue on with diligence and courage.

Roxas: Yes, master.

Artemis looked down on the paper ground.

Artemis: Hey look! We're on a path! It looks like we're going the right way. Perhaps we will be in the Land of Giant Pieces of Paper with Symbols on it soon.

Roxas: Yeah … it's the path, alright.

BRAS continued on the path. However, the path soon split into a fork.

Squidward: This isn't so great now. Which way do we go now Roxas?

Roxas: I can't remember …

BRAS then lost all hope.

**Sora …**

Sora couldn't believe BRAS had left him back at Twilight Town. Sora took out some money and gave it to the mademoiselle.

Sora: How much for one?

Mademoiselle: Where to?

Sora: I'm going to the Land of Giant Pieces of Paper with Symbols on it.

Mademoiselle: That'll be … 1000 munny please.

Sora handed over the correct amount of money. The mademoiselle counted the money then took out a ticket for Sora. The next train was to leave in five minutes, so Sora decided to take a stroll just outside the train station. Just as Sora stepped on the stairs, the gender-changing potion's effect wore off. Strange pains echoed through-out Sora, causing him to lose balance and fall down the stairs. Then everything went blank for Sora. Just then, a Goofy came and saw Sora falling down the stairs. He ran quickly to see what had happened.

Goofy: Sora! What's happening?

Sora: My head …

Goofy checked for any wounds.

Goofy: There are no fatal wounds, I guess.

Sora: My head … Ouch!

Goofy: See you later Sora!

Sora: My head …

**BRAS …**

Artemis paced around the area, trying to find any clues. Perhaps they should split up, but then they will be separated. And being separated means getting lost then get eaten up by huge monsters the size of the Coliseum at Rome. Butler was guarding them, not far away. Roxas was searching his memory for the solution to the two paths while Squidward was searching for his lost solution (the Bikini Bottom spray). Then, the paper bushes near them made strange noises. One sounded like a voice.

Squidward: Who's there?

Butler then became very alert. He quickly ran over to Artemis to protect him from any danger. What a wuss. Two figures, one small the shape of a cereal box, the other one tall with a strange stick, appeared from the bushes. They were both wearing the black cloaks so their faces cannot be seen.

Roxas: Wait a minute … I remember you two!

Artemis: Who are these people?

One of the hooded figures opened its hood. It was a strange man with pink hair. He almost looked like a woman!

Roxas: Oh, it's Marluxia, the pink flower of the death roses! How have you been doing? Is the painting of the pink room done yet?

Marluxia: (in a very ugly voice (like that of a woman-man)) oh, not THAT pink room. How ever do you remember that?

Squidward: Who's the other one there?

The square figure opened his hood … to reveal the goofy face of a yellow sponge.

Squidward: SPONGEBOB???

Spongebob: (snickers in Spongebob's laughter) Yep, it's me, Squidward!

Artemis: Okay, the reunion can wait. We have to get out of here.

Marluxia brushed his beautiful pink hair.

Marluxia: That's what we're here for. We're supposed to help you people.

Spongebob: Yep, we were sent by the greater forces.

Roxas: Greater forces?

Marluxia: Never mind them. Okay, here's the riddle. Either I or Spongebob is the liar or the absolute truth-teller. You have 3 chances to ask us a question that will lead you to the right path. Start thinking!

Roxas: Marluxia, are you a woman or a man?

Marluxia: (gulps) Well …

Artemis: It's no use, Roxas. He could be either a man or a woman.

Roxas: Oh yeah, you're right.

Squidward: Spongebob, who is your best friend?

Spongebob: You, Squidward!

Roxas: That sponge is lying!

Squidward: No, actually, sometimes he considers me as his best friend.

Butler: Master Artemis, this should be easy for you.

Artemis: Yes, this is simple logic. It does not need useless thinking. Let me borrow your gun.

Artemis walked up to Marluxia and Spongebob and pointed the gun at them. Marluxia and Spongebob became very panicky.

Marluxia: (gulps) Uh … you – you should … shouldn't use that, young man. Um, it's not a toy … heheh!

Spongebob: The hermaphrodite is right!

Artemis: You both should tell me the correct path, or else I'll shoot!

Marluxia and Spongebob pointed to the right path. (Get it? RIGHT path!)

Artemis: Thanks, I didn't have to waste precious bullets.

Artemis handed the gun back to Butler.

Artemis: See? No need for useless thinking. It needs simple logic.

BRAS then continued their journey, leaving Marluxia and Spongebob shivering on the ground.

**Sora …**

Sora did not know how long he had been unconscious for. When he came to, his head ached horribly. Sora definitely missed the train. He limped to the mademoiselle and asked her whether there was another train. Unfortunately, there was. But fortunately, Sora had to pay again. After waiting another five minutes and taking another gender-changing spell, Sora boarded the train and off he went to the Land of Giant Pieces of SKIN with Symbols on it.

**BRAS …**

BRAS continued on their way to the Land of Giant Pieces of Paper with Symbols on it. Butler was leading the front, with Squidward and Roxas at the back. After a minute of silent walking, fatigue became stronger within BRAS. Then Squidward collapsed.

Artemis: What is that squid doing?

Roxas: Come on, Squidward. I'm still feeling fine!

But Artemis and Roxas were actually very tired and they didn't do anything to hide it. Only Butler was the only fine one. He noticed the others slowing behind.

Butler: We are nearly there, young friends. We must continue with great strength and unlimited courage. Only then, will we climb up the ladder to success slightly. In our hearts, we know we have the power to conquer fatigue.

Roxas: Yes, master.

**Well, that was all for this chapter!**

**Next time on, The Mixed World …**

**BRAS meet with a strange old man that resembled a cross of Merlin, Santa Claus and Albus Dumbledore. They know that this old man has the knowledge of obtaining a Magic Multiplier. But it is harder then they had expected to get that knowledge out of them. And they only have 20 minutes left to rescue Crazy City. Will BRAS get the Magic Multiplier in time? And will Sora ever catch up to them to help them? Find out in the next chapter of The Mixed World.**

**I'm sorry this chapter has less humor, but I promise you it will 1000 times funnier. Hope you enjoy reading this! Please review. I accept anonymous reviews.**


End file.
